The Tale of the Mers
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: High School AU! Features the gods (from Nordic, Greco-Roman, and Egyptian) mythology as teens/children, characters from the Kane Chronicles (only sometimes) and PJO/HoO characters as adults. Will include mystical magical stuff. Is not the gods and demigods/magicians switching roles. Is technically not a crossover. Full summary inside.
1. Sera I

**Here it is! The long awaited Hades/Poseidon story that I promised you guys. Now let me tell you something of importance. This is COMPLETELY AU! Like, I can't even describe how AU it is. You'll have to read in order to understand. I could give you a long-ass Author's Note, but the one at the bottom of this chapter is enough, so sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Summary: ** Sera Olympian and her bestest best friends have finally entered High-School and are ready to tackle any and every obstacle that is thrown at them. Getting the man of her dreams would be an extra bonus, too, except that she'll have to fight for his attention. However, it seems that life doesn't want her to live simply. All of a sudden she's being thrown into a world only found in dreams.

Thane Levesque is used to being over-looked, despite his bulk and size, and he is mostly known as "that guy that plays the drums in DDG", but will the new and young teacher finally be the one to see him for who he is? Of course, he'll have to keep his new love interest in the dark about his life and, most importantly, his job. Which is easier said then done.

Donald "Don Don" Chrone is new to Olympus High and he is overflowing with secrets. Secrets that could shake the world to it's core. Secrets that would best remain unknown. Secrets that would surely get him killed if found out. His only reason for being there is to observe and fit in, but when rumors sart up about him and his life, will he be able to keep a lid on things?

These three will be tested by fate, life, and, oh the horrors, the school, all while discovering a world they once thought was simple to be full with dark mysteries.

**Warnings: There will be some minor sexual scenes in this story, but nothing too drastic. Actually, knowing me, I'll be pushing the boundaries a lot (For those of you who have read it, think 'Insert Smexy Title'. Technically that story could be considered rated M, but I like to live on the edge. XD If you haven't read it, read it to see what I'm talking about.), so be prepared. :D Also, don't get psyched about the length. About 1500 words or so consist of my A/N's. Make sure you read the A/N at the bottom! In order to understand the characters more, YOU NEED to READ the A/N at the BOTTOM!**

**Gratitude: I would like to thank my amazing Beta (who just so happens to be my best friend) **_Princess of Rainbows and Death_** for editing this and tolerating my moaning and freak-outs and late night calls/texts about this story. She probably won't be reading this, but, if she is, I just want you to know that you're amazing and the best wife/dad ever! XD**

**Claimer: I own the OCs, all y'all will meet them soon enough, and the personalities of the mortal gods/goddesses.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T, however, own the characters from the Percy Jackson series, Kane Chronicles, Norse Mythology, Greco-Roman Mythology, or Egyptian Mythology.**

* * *

I had a half an hour to get dressed, find all my school supplies, and eat breakfast before the bus came. Challenge accepted.

It was the first day of school as a high school student- After years of waiting I'm finally going into ninth grade. I couldn't wait to meet up with my friends and scout for potential husbands. Yeah, I said husbands. You didn't get me wrong. I want my man to be the one who's going to propose to me later on after college. Yes, I know, I know... call me insane, but I'm a stickler for chastity before marriage.

"Sera!" My mom shouted from the kitchen. "I'm leaving now, so if you miss the bus you might want to ask your older sister for a ride!" I heard the door open and slam shut, then, a few moments later, a car start up and roll down the driveway.

Grabbing my bag and shoving my summer school work in it, I raced out of my room and down the stairs. My older sister Tia was sitting in the kitchen, Tia, eating a plate of homemade waffles. She still looked half awake, even though she was already ready; her red hair was straightened and pulled back into a simple ponytail. She was wearing a band T-shirt and jeans with simple black ballet shoes. Her face was even and she had applied green eye shadow that brought attention to her unique reddish orange eyes.

"Hey Tia? About that ride to school... Could you please drive me?" I asked. I knew she would agree even before she answered. Tia's the nicest person you'll ever meet, but I still felt that I should ask rather than assume.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to say no. Just hurry up, okay? I promised Demi that I'd pick her up." Demi Du Mort was Tia's girlfriend of two years. She's a nice girl, but very overprotective of her eight-year-old sister, Stephanie. As for her older brother...

"Thanks Tia! You're the bestest sister ever!" I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before racing back upstairs to get dressed.

I looked in my closet and tried to figure out what I should wear. I wanted to make an impression in this school, but I didn't want it to be a bad one.

I grabbed my phone and called my best friend. I've known her since second grade.

She picked up on the second ring. _"Hey girl! How goes it?"_

"Isa!" I said. "I need some help with outfit choices."

_"Alright, I'm here. What do you have in mind?"_ I grinned at Isa's serious tone.

"I want cute and proper, but gorgeous and fun."

I heard her hum in thought. _"Okay I got it. Remember that shirt I got you with that you claimed was made for fat people with wide shoulders?"_

"Yeah. What about it?" I said, grabbing it and throwing it on the bed. It was a loose, beige shirt that showed off your shoulders, but, at the time, I was way too skinny and short for it nor did I have a noticeable chest to keep it up, so it made me look ridiculous. I almost wanted to refuse, but Isa's a genius with clothes.

_"Wear that with your cream cami underneath and a light colored pair of skinny jeans."_

"Alright." I pulled out the aforementioned items and waited for the rest of her instructions.

_"Wear your brown sandals and, for your accessories, a few of those bangles... Those earthy looking ones. Keep your earrings small and your hair normal."_ She finished._"Send me a pic of it when you're done."_

"Of course! Thanks, for your help." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I quickly stripped and put on the outfit. Looking in my mirror, I couldn't help but whistle lowly at my reflection. Now, I'm not conceited or anything, but I definitely looked good in this outfit. The earth tones complimented my softly tanned skin and went well with my blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. I snapped a picture and sent it. While I was waiting for a reply, I grabbed my purse and, after making sure my make-up, iPod, and wallet were in it, I made my way downstairs.

Tia was done eating and had set a plate for me. I could hear her talking on her cell in the living room and, by the sounds of it, she was talking to her girlfriend.

I was taking my first bite, when my phone went off in my pocket. Pulling it out, I checked the text message I got from Isa.

_'Am I amazing or what? I love it! Can't wait to show u my outfit! See u school! ;)'_

I smiled and finished eating. After putting my plate in the sink, I grabbed my book bag and purse and waited by the door for Tia.

"Alright! Are you ready?" Tia asked, a bag over her shoulder and her keys in her hand.

I nodded enthusiastically. Hell yeah I'm ready!

"Alright let's go!" She exclaimed, heading towards her car.

As we got closer to the school, my insides started fluttering. All, my confidence was starting to fade as I thought about the high school. I've only ever seen a part of it, but I knew it was huge. Tia told me not to worry about because they have maps to show you where to go. Needless to say that just made it worse. How big is the school if you need a map to navigate it? I shuddered.

In the front seat, Demi saw me shudder and stopped talking with Tia for a moment to give me a reassuring smile. Her golden brown hair was in a French braid curving toward her ear. She was wearing a summer dress and simple dress shoes. For a fifteen year old she looked pretty young, especially since her bangs were cut so they cover her forehead. She had tan skin and calloused fingers that she got from the time spent on her garden and produce farm during the summer and her eyes were the color of wheat. Like I had said before, she's nice, but she has her quirks. Not only is she overly over protective her sister, but she also has a strange obsession with cereal. Don't ask me why, but that girl eats, like, seven boxes, not bowls, of cereal a day. Talk about strange. Even though Demi could sometimes drive you to the point of insanity with her obsession of cereal, my sister wouldn't let her go for anything.

I smiled. Now that's the type of commitment I want in a man. One particular man, actually. Which reminds me.

"Excuse me Demi?" I spoke up.

"Yeh? What's up kiddo?" She asked, turning in her seat to look at me better. She had an accent that, I guess, is native to those from the south.

"Why isn't your brother driving you to school?"

She scoffed. "Please. That lazy bum were out when Ah was leaving this mornin'. Ah highly doubt 'e woulda gotten up ev'n if Ah'd set 'im on fire." She shook her head. "'E's a terrible 'fluence on my li'le darlin', Stephie. I jus' 'ope she dun't pick up on 'is bad 'abits."

I nodded and sat back, feeling slightly glum. I hope was hoping to see him in school.

Speaking of school, we turned the corner and there it was. Olympian High. Best school in the county.

I could feel the jitters coming back. So what that this is my first day here? All I have to do is find my friends and I'll be fine.

"Alright, Princess, it's time to get out." Tia said.

"What? Why? We still have another twenty minutes before the school starts and Isa and the gang won't be here until, at least, another five minutes!" I asked. How could she do this to me? Couldn't she sense that I was uncomfortable with this and would rather stay in the safety of her car until my friends arrived?

"I know you're scared Princess, but it's now or later and I would prefer now."

I was going to keep arguing, but I saw Tia's eyes flicker to Demi. I knew what was happening- and I did not want to be around.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go make out with your girlfriend! I'll just go and hope that I don't get crushed to death by these people." I opened the door and got out, but not before I saw the girls' cheeks flame slightly and heard Tia start sputtering.

I smirked, pleased with their reactions. I have nothing against Demi, but, if I wanted to embarrass Tia, she was going to have to go down with her.

I walked to the front of the school, where the buses would be dropping students off and waited for my friends. Pulling out my iPod I put the earphones in and listened to Lady Gaga, my favorite artist of all time.

I got through her song Paparazzi and her song Edge of Glory and still no sign of Isa or anyone else for that matter. Lady Gaga was singing her second verse in Alejandro I saw my friend, Freya Vanir, get off the bus. Putting my iPod away, I all but ran to her.

"Hey Freya!" I said, waving to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled, rushing towards me. We jumped and hugged each other. We hadn't seen each other all summer because her parents decided that they should visit their "homeland" which was Norway.

Her hair was still the long, dark red, and wavy hair she's had since she hit puberty in seventh grade. She was tall and willowy and had that perfect hourglass figure most people are so jealous of. Her skin was pale and she had freckles over the bridge of her nose, but it worked with her. Her emerald green eyes, which were outlined with mascara and black eyeliner and eye shadow, brought out the red in her hair and matched the emerald stone on her necklace. As for her outfit, she was wearing a glamorous sheer dress that could pass for a shirt, tights, and knee-high boots. She was dressed all in black which made her look older then her fourteen years and dangerous.

"Seriously, why aren't you being followed by paparazzi or fans or something? You look like you came straight out of a Vogue magazine!" I exclaimed.

She chuckled softly. "I could ask you the same thing! That style is absolutely perfect on you and it compliments your eyes."

"Of course it looks good on her! I chose it!" I spun around and came face to face with a smug looking Isa.

"Isa! Hey!" Freya and I squealed before glomping her.

"Hey, don't mess up my outfit!"

I almost forgot about it. I took a step back and felt my mouth drop. She was gorgeous.

Isa Atun and her family were Egyptian and so she had that wonderful dark colored skin that only they can achieve. As for her outfit, well, she was dressed up in Ancient Egyptian-like clothes. She had on a white linen dress that hugged her soft curves and her long black hair was done in the traditional Cleopatra style. Her almond shaped, chocolate colored eyes we outlined in kohl making her look sophisticated. She was adorned in gold looking jewelry. The only plain looking piece was her sandals.

"Holy crap! You look gorgeous!" Freya squealed.

"Are these real?" I asked, fingering the gold bands around her wrists and arm.

"Absolutely! Would you expect anything less?" She rolled her eyes at our groveling. Well what did she expect? Not all of us have rich grandparents who love ravishing their grandchildren with gifts.

Isa looked over my shoulder and groaned slightly. "Ugh! It's your stalker, Sera."

Sure enough, I heard a boy's voice calling my name. Groaning, I turned around to glare at the him.

His name was Zee Blitzen, and he is a manwhore. When I was in fourth grade I started receiving cute little notes from a "secret admirer." This went on for two years and then, in the middle of my sixth grade year, the notes were accompanied by pictures. Now before you get the wrong idea, they weren't, like, naked pictures of me. They were just pictures of me doing random things, like eating or sleeping in class. Talk about creepy. So my cute secret admirer quickly turned into a creepy little stalker.

In seventh grade something big happened to Zee. He went from being the awkward, shy kid, who live in his older brothers shadows, to becoming a Greek god. His greasy and lanky blonde hair had been washed and styled hairdo, his blues eyes were no longer hidden behind bangs, he grew taller, more muscular, and tanner, and his voice had dropped to a beautiful baritone, a far cry from his usual nasally soprano voice. He tried out for the football team and not only did he make it, but he also managed to help get our team to win the championships- an undefeated record. That year he became a stud, complete with bimbo cheerleaders hanging off his arms. His reputation as a womanizer quickly spread and deteriorated any sort of feelings I might have possibly felt for him. Then, in the last month of our eighth grade year, he dropped the bomb; he had been my secret admirer.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Out of all the boys that it could've been, it just had to be the self-loving manwhore. I rejected him, obviously, but he just wouldn't keep away, so I made a deal. If he stayed with his next girlfriend for at least a week, I would date him. Needless to say, he almost got through the whole week. It was the second to last day when I turned a corner and saw him with three girls. His tongue was down one girl's throat, his hand was fondling the second girl's chest, and the third girl was between his legs, her head bobbing. None of these girls were his girlfriend. If it wasn't so disgusing it would have been a little funny.

I quickly decided that I would never allow myself to let that boy touch me and I snapped a picture. The next day, he came to me with a huge grin on his face. He waltzed right over to me and claimed that he kept up his part of the bargain and he had the balls to tell me, not ask, where and when our first date was going to happen. With my friends on either side of me, I calmly showed him the photo and had the utmost pleasure of seeing that smug grin fall off his face in a heartbeat. His face grew pale and he started stuttering. Thinking back on it, I wished I had video taped the whole thing, but, alas, I did not. Anyway, Zee left me alone for a few days, but then, a week before school ended, he confronted me and told me that he wouldn't give up on me and that, one day, I would be his. Needless to say, he ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the nurse's office, icing his sore jewels.

He obviously wasn't lying, for once, about his declaration.

"Hey Sera! How goes it? I missed you over the summer. Why didn't you reply to any of my texts?" His royal scumbag said in form of greeting. Oh, did I mention that he somehow got a hold of my number and email account? There really was no escaping him. I bet you anything he has my address too.

"Zee, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm. Not. Interested. In. YOU!" I said, jabbing his chest with every word.

He was about to say something, probably some demeaning innuendo when, thankfully, the bell rang signaling the kids to get to homeroom.

I grabbed Isa and Freya and practically ran to the school doors.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered in relief.

"I'll say." Freya giggled. I glared at her and she stopped, but she still had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Since we're in school, let's compare class schedules and try to find them on the map." Isa said.

"Sure why not." I said, taking my schedule and map out. On my map were pink lines that were routes that I would need to take to get to each place on time. Not only was it a big school, but it was also more than one building. Yeah the map had was huge.

"Uh, girl? You do realize you could have used your iPhone to scan this barcode thingy and the map would have appeared on your phone, right?" Freya asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"And it's in 3D. It's actually pretty neat." Isa added.

Hesitatingly, I got out my iPhone and scanned it. After a few moments a new app popped onto my screen and, sure enough, when I clicked it, it showed the five buildings that made up Olympian High in 3D.

"Now if you click on that box right there," Freya pointed to, what looked like, a search box, " You can type your name and grade into it, click enter, and, voila, routes to each of your classes using the quickest way!"

"You got to be freaking kidding me!" I growled. I ripped up my paper map and threw it away, stomping back to my friends in anger.

"Calm down girl. Anyone could have made that mistake." Freya said soothingly.

"You better calm down. Wouldn't want you to look like that, especially since the DDGs are coming down the hallway right now." Isa said, gesturing with her head.

My head whipped around so fast, I'm surprised I didn't snap it off. I didn't care though, because there they were. They are the school's only band and they call themselves Drop Dead Gorgeous. I'll admit, when I first heard the name, I got the image of some pretty teenage girls, prancing around in skimpy outfits, and singing songs about love, sex, and partying. Then I saw them perform. They played any and every genre, which made everyone love them even more. The band consisted of four utterly beautiful teens singing about anything and everything, from real life to fantasies. All of a sudden Drop Dead Gorgeous sounded sexy and sophisticated instead of girly and stupid.

The girl, Helen Frost, was a baddass chick who peaked in fifth grade. She was pretty tall and wasn't really curvy, but she made up for it with her voice. Seriously, her voice is so beautiful that, when she talks, all you can do is be silent and listen in awe. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells, her voice dripped with honey and molasses, and when she sang... you better be sitting down for, if not, you'll find yourself on the floor in amazement. Yeah, she's that good.

Then you have Anthony Bastet, Isa's crush. His shaggy black hair, chocolate eyes, and dimpled smile will have you kissing the ground he stands on. He was the band's guitarist and he knew how to play it.

Next was DDG's 6'5", African drummer, Thane Levesque. He had dark skin, black hair (which he wore in long dreadlocks), and dark brown eyes. He was buff and was very, very cute.

Last, but certainly not least, the beautiful, talented, and perfect 6'2" Hayden Du Mort. He's the man I have been wanting to marry since I was in second grade. Literally. His black hair is long, classically emo. Parted at the side, dragging down to his shoulders. It's gorgeous. His skin is creamy alabaster- making his black eyes pop. His attire consisted of black clothing. Black MCR T-shirt, black vest, black fingerless golves and converse, and, oh, black skinny ripped jeans with silver chains. He had about, fourty piercings on his body. A majority of them in his ears, a few in his nose (there was one piercing that had a chain that conncted to his left ear), one in his bottom lip (which also had a chain only it was connected to his right ear), a few in his right eyebrow, and one in his naval. There's a rumor that says he got his nipples pierced also, but who knows? Normally, that many piercings would be enough to turn me off, but it went with him and made him see all the more dangerous and hot.

The absolute best part about him, though, is his personality. He's calm and stoic, and he likes to do things no one else has the guts to do, like wearing his hair in two pigtails for a month last year. Or the time he came to school with a huge, fluffy teddy bear, named McFluffle Luffiggins on Pyjama Day. Also you'll find that in his band he sings, but he, mostly, plays his saxophone. Yeah talk about totally random, but when you listen to the songs they sing and the type of music they play, then you'll get where the saxophone comes in. Some people think it's odd, but it seems to me that pop stars are trying to bring the saxophone back into modern music. We have Lady Gaga's _'Edge of Glory'_, Katy Perry's _'Last Friday Night'_, and a ton more. So yeah, sexy saxophone is in.

As the neared us the crowd actually parted for them. As they neared my heat started thumping. As they passed Hayden saw me and winked at me. At me! I almost passed out and died right there. I wanted to say something cute and witty, but my brain failed me and, by the time it started working again, he and his crew had turned the corner and were gone.

I sighed. "Okay. Hayden, without a doubt, just made my day. Did you see him wink at me?! Did you!?" I squealed, my inner fangirl coming out.

"I know! Girl, you're so lucky! And pretty chill! If I had gotten a wink from Tony I would be on this floor having a freaking seizure, that's how happy I'd be!" Isa sighed. "Seriously, how are they so perfect? There has to be a law somewhere that states you can't be too sexy."

"There better not be, or we'd all be in trouble. Can you imagine a world with only boring people?" Freya cut in, shuddering. "'Twould be a horrible place, no doubt."

"For real." I looked at my iPhone and groaned. "Well, I have to be getting to class and of course it's freaking algebra!" They gave me simpathetic looks.

"Lucky us we have languages first!" Isa said. "We have lunch, science, and history together, though, so that's good!"

"Yeah and we have English, lunch, and gym together! That's, like, you whole schedule! You only have first, second, and fifth period by yourself." Freya added.

I shrugged. "Yeah whatever. Well, I'll see you," I pointed to Isa. "In third period and you," this time I nudged Freya. "In fourth."

They nodded in agreement and headed to class. Isa to Russian, Freya to Japanese, and me to Algebra. There goes my great day.

* * *

**Wow! That's one of the longest chapters I've ever written! I'm proud. *pats self on the back* Okay, so as you can tell this AU school verse is stranger than from what you're used to and, let me warn you, it will only get stranger as the story progresses! So now, just in case you couldn't figure them out, I will give you the equivalents and some details to the characters.**

**Sera Deminovich- **_Hera. I have her portrayed as the narrator because I think she's a pretty cool character and, basing my take on her personality with the one from the books, I think seeing things the way she sees them will make people hate her less or, at least, understand her actions more. She'll still have her bossy moments, but it won't be to bad. Also, I made her like Lady Gaga because when I was developing her character I was listening to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' and instead of Lady Gaga singing, it was Sera singing about Hayden. Then Paparazzi came on and the same thing happened. Now I can't listen to Lady Gaga without imagining Sera as singing. She only has her mom and her older sister._

**Tia Deminovich- **_Hestia. Yes I made her a lesbian. No Artemis and Athena aren't going to be lesbos. I imagined her as being the sweet older sister who's in touch with her masculine side. That's not to say she'll be manly, just the "man" in her relationship with Demi. She lives with her mom and little sister Sera._

**Demi Du Mort- **_Demeter. I gave her a southern accent (or my attempt at one) because she likes to farm and I can imagine her spending any of her free time at the farm her family owns in Virginia. Her accent is not supposed to represent the Southern accent. Well it is, but not entirely. I decided to combine what I know about the Southern and what I know about Jamaican Patois, with a pinch of my "accent.". We all know how the Southern accents go and the Patois bit is basically just taking the "H" off of words that pronounce it and pronouncing it when it shouldn't be pronounced (So if Demi says something like "hour", or "honest", etc. imagine her enunciating the "H." (NOTE: Not ALL Jamaicans speak like this. This particular speech is geared more towards the people in Kingston and around that area.)). As for my "accent" I have a thing for speaking fast and, because I speak fast, I chop up my words, for example, when Demi took off the "in" in "influence" which doesn't sound like so big of a deal, but as the story progresses and she gets more dialogue you will definitely notice (Just a heads up, in certain words I will be shortening them a syllable. Basically words that end in the "er" sound (i.e. fire- f'ir, shower- sho'er, they're/their/there- ther, etc.) and words that have that "then" or "ten" sound (i.e. mitten- mi'ens, curtains- cur'ains, Manhatten- Manha'en, etc.). I could try to describe exactly how I talk, but we'd be here all night, so y'all can figure it out for yourselves.) If y'all have any questions about Demi's accent, or mine, lt me know in a review. Anyway, she is the middle child, younger than her older brother Hayden, but older then her sister Stephanie._

**Stephanie "Stephie" Du Mort- **_Persephone. I have her as Demi's little sister because I still wanted Demi to have someone to mother over and having a little sister was a great idea. She won't have a huge part in the this story._

**Isa Atun- **_Isis. She is the Egyptian goddess of beauty and magic. Not much is known about Egyptian mythology and what I know of it is based on Ricky and a few books I have read on it. According to Ricky she is slightly arrogant, which is why I've portrayed her, or will be portryaing her, as so. Despite that, she is actually very loyal to her family and those she considers her close friends. She has three brothers and one sister, Horace (Horus), Seth (Set), Ozzy (Osiris), and Nessie (Nekhbet)._

**Freya (Pronoucned frie-ya) Vanir- **_Freyja (still pronounced the same). She is a Nordic goddess of beauty and she is from the race of gods known as the Vanir (hence her last name). She is a vain person, but I'm going to change it so that she isn't totally conceited. She has a twin brother (who looks nothing like her, but is equally beautiful) named Fred (Freyr (Pronouced frier))._

**Zee (this is not short for anything) Blitzen- **_Zeus. I have it so he's not related to Sera becaue this is AU and they're mortals, so no incest for them. When Zeus was courting Hera, he was constantly turned down because Hera knew how he was like and she didn't want to marry him. Unfortunately Zeus was having none of that, so he kept trying to win her hand. He did, eventually, but he did it by tricking and raping her. So yea Zeus is just going to be the obsessive stalker in this story. Also, Blitzen is German for lightning. He is an only child, but is cousin's with the Du Mort's and the Donner's (Thorn and Logan (Donner means thunder in German))_

**Helen Frost- **_Hel. Nordic goddess who rules over the land of Helheimr (not to be confused with Niflheimr). She is depicted as being a grotesque goddess, but I always imagined her ad being kind of plain, but having a hypnotic voice. She doesn't take any crap from anybody and she is one tough cookie. She lives with her brothers Feyn (Fenrir), Smithy Sleipnir (Pro: slipe-near) and Jorge (Jormungadr (Pro: Yoor-mun-gan-dir). The four of them are the half siblings to Logan Donner._

**Anthony "Tony" Bastet- **_Anubis. He is the Egyptian god of mummification and enbalmment, but used to be the god of the dead. He is depicted as being the quiet, but sarcastic dude in the Kane Chronicles, so I'll try to portray him as that, but it might not work. He plays any kind of string instrument, but excels at guitar playing. In this story he is the older brother of Barbara (Bast[et]) and Seline (Sekhmet)._

**Thane Levesque- **_Thanatos. You might have noticed that his last name is the same as Hazel's and that was done for a very important reason. That reason was to let you guys know that, not only are most of the gods/goddeses teens/kids, but the known children o the gods/goddesses and any other teen chracters are now adults. As for Thane, I wanted him to play the drums in DDG because I picture him as being the silent, person in the background who, although not normally noticed, is definitely needed, like the drums. He has two younger brothers, Chance (Charon) and Tyler (Hypnos), and one older sister Melinoe (... Melinoe...), but she's in college. Also, he's gay._

**Hayden Du Mort- **_Hades. Yes he is Sera's love interest, but they will not, I repeat NOT, be getting together. I want to portray him as being the cool popular dude who works outside of the box. He plays a lot of instruments (piano, keyboard, synthesizer, and trumpet to name a few) and, as Sera mentioned before, can sing, but his one true instrument will forever be the saxophone. He is, also, gay._

**...**

**Oh! Yes, I realize that a few of the gods-turned-humans aren't going to look like they do in the book, but that's because this is how I envisioned them way before I even discovered PJO. So deal with it. There will also be some mystical magic things happening, so watch out! ^^**

**Alright I think that's it for the characters. I will be giving more insight on new characters as they show up or are mentioned. I didn't want to bombard you guys with character profiles in this author's note, so I just stuck with these. If you're confused about any of the characters that were mentioned in the character profiles, don't worry. I'll be explaining them in upcoming chapters. If you're confuse as to why some people are related to others and others are not, feel free to comment about it and I'll get to you as fast as I can. Which reminds me, if you're a guest please give me some form of way to identify you. If I have three guests asking for different things, I'd like to have a name or ID that I can associate with them so there's less confusion. This will also help if one guest reviews this story more than once.**

**Allright I'm done! R&R and F&F please.**

**Luvs Ya**  
**PhRenatoh**


	2. Sera II

**Hey! Tis moi! I am so very sorry about the long wait. This would have been up sooner (this chapter has been done for about two months), but I couldn't convince Friend to beta it and after texting her yesterday, I realized that she would never do it. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she wasn't going to... So there will be mistakes and if you catch any obvious ones please let me know.**

**Now for the excuse: History Projects. Actually, just projects in general. You see, I have this nasty habit of procrastinating and, unfortunately, I am rewarded for it. My freaking history teacher loves handing out projects and I always bullshit them 5 minutes before they're due. I seriously think the world wants me to always procrastinate because the ONE time I actually put an effort to NOT procrastinate, I find out that the project, that I had been working on little by little and would have gotten done in a week, was due the next day. 'OTL... So, I ended up handing in complete and utter bullshit and, get this, I got a freaking perfect score. W. T. F. I give up. I'm hoping that by telling you guys this it will jinx me, but, knowing Jinx, he'll see right through my ploy. And, of course, his sister Karma will only have good things to give me... FML...**

**Ahora, I'm pretty sure that a lot of you are glaring at me and telling me sarcastically how terrible I have. **_'Oh, the poor baby! He hands in bullshit and gets perfect scores? That's sooo terrible! I mean, how terrible is it that he has amazing grades from shitty work, meanwhile others who try to do that shit fail? STFU!'_** I admit that I'm sounding like a smart-ass brat, but I am only complaining about it because I'm thinking of the future. I can't get a job and expect to keep it if I procrastinate. Procrastinating has become a part of my life and I'm trying to get rid of it, but I keep getting rewarded for it, so now, in my subconscious, I still do it because of the rewards. I don't want to procrastinate anymore, but it's like breaking a habit... as in it's really, really hard to quit.**

**Alright I'm done ranting. Enjoy this chapter and please drop a review.**

* * *

My day wasn't too bad despite the fact that my schedule was stupid. In Algebra my teacher, Miss Chase, decided that she would give us a five page packet of math problems, that we supposedly learned last year, that were due tomorrow. Why?

_"Since the school board refuses to assign you guys math problems for over the summer, all of you have probably forgotten everything that was taught to you last year!"_ Our gray eyed, blonde haired teacher had said. _"So I want to see how much you guys remember, so I know exactly what I'm working with. Don't worry,"_ she had assured us._ "This isn't a grade. Just do you're best and hand it in tomorrow and you'll be fine."_

That still doesn't make me feel better. Math is so not my subject.

My next class was Spanish and all we did was choose our spanish names (I chose Reyna, in honor of my cousin who's in the Marines), introduce oursleves to our classmates, and learn the first part of the Spanish alphabet (Señor Valdez said there would be three parts).

Then I had General Science with Isa. All we did there was discuss the rules and guidelines. Boring. Although the teacher, Mr. Di Angelo, was pretty cute. I think I might enjoy that class if I get to look at his face all day...

My following class, Phys. Ed., was terrible! Our instructor, Coach Rodriguez, made us run three laps on the track and do, like, a million push-ups and planks and other painful stretches. Her assistant coach, Mr. Zhang, was nice, though. After the run and stretches he gave us each a cup of water and encouragement. If Phys. Ed. is going to be like this all year, I'm going to just quit.

Finally, lunch came and I rejoined with my friends. We found a table that was kind of on the edges of the cafeteria and waked over to it. as we were sitting a voice said, "Seniors, and only Seniors, may go up and get food."

"Holy crap! I can't believe how fast this day is going!" Freya commented, plopping down on the chair. "Wow. This cafeteria doesn't look half bad." she said clearly impressed and I had to agree with her.

The cafeteria was a wide open space with circular tables and the back wall was made entirely out of windows and glass doors. Outside those doors was a beautiful field, every now and then you'd find a big, old tree and it was littered with flowers. The Caf' itself was just your basic cafeteria. The walls were white and the floor was made out of light blue tiles. It was plain, but kind of pretty.

"I'll say." I said. "Then again, it is the first day."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I wish every day was like the first day of school. Make my life so much easier."

I hummed in agreement.

"Well I could get used to this year. So far I have proven that most of my teachers are cool." Isa exclaimed. "First period is Russian for me, you're mom teaches that, Sera." I nodded. That was the reason why I chose not to take Russian, that and the fact that Spanish is supposedly an easy language to learn. "Then I have Algebra with Mr. Rodriguez, he's a little nerdy, but I think it's just because he has new students. As for the science teacher, can you say hot? He is beautiful! Why would someone who deserves to be named "Hottest Man in the World" become a science teacher? Why?!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking! He looks way to cute to be talking about organelles and other science-y stuff." I squealed.

"Juniors, go and get your lunches." The random voice said.

Isa continued without a pause. "For real! His hair is so pretty!"

"And I've never seen brown eyes look so sexy!"

"And his voice? I almost fainted with glee!"

"I know, it's like not too deep, but it kind of just flows over you!" I practically swooned. "And his skin is oh so tanned and amazing!"

"Exactly!" Then Isa turned to Freya. "What do you think? Isn't he not just the cutest male you've ever laid eyes on?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Freya said, looking from me to Isa as if we were insane.

"Wait. You haven't seen him yet?" Isa asked. Freya shook her head.

"Sophmores please line up for your lunches."

"Oh you'll see him. You have science in, what, 6th period?" She nodded. "Then you'll just have to wait till then!"

"I don't know." She pulled out her iPhone. "It says here that my science teacher is someone named Mr. Kane."

"Oh that's too bad." I said. "Who else do you have?"

"Well, I have Miss Tanaka for Japanese, Art with Miss Dare, History with Mr. Eden, and Coach Rodriguez for Gym, as you," She pointed to me. "Already know. Then, after lunch, it's Algebra with, erm, Mr. Rodriguez, Science with Mr. Vino, and English with Mr. Jackson."

"What!?" Isa screeched. "Let me see that!" She grabbed Freya's phone and whipped hers out. Watching her face was very amusing, as it went from disbelief, to sorrow, to anger, back to sorrow, and finally rage.

"I can't believe this! We have absolutely no classes together!" She all but screamed.

"We don't?" Freya frowned, leaning over to look at the schedules.

"No. After lunch I have English with Mr. Jackson, History with Miss Clio, and Drama with Mr. Vino." she sighed dejectedly.

"Well that sucks!"

"Wait, so Mr. Vino teaches two different classes?" I asked.

"Nah. They're probably two different people. Maybe they're brothers." Freya suggested.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"And last, but not least, Freshman go and get your lunches."

We got up and headed over to the line.

"Anyone know what's for lunch?" I asked.

"Food, most likely, but I'm just guessing." A feminine voice sounded from behind us.

We turned around and saw a girl. She was about a head chorter than me, which was saying something seeing as I am only 5'4", and she was albino. I'm serious. Her hair was white and her skin was extremely pale. Even her eyes were a silvery color, kind of like the moon. She wore a simple blue T-shirt with dark blue baggy jeans, a beat up pair of sneakers, and a silvery jacket. She was very pretty despite her appearance.

After a moment I realized that I was being rude and immediately looked away. "No shit Sherlock." I said, smirking a little.

My words seemed to snap my friends out of their stupor.

"Ah! S we got us a girl with a backbone! Great! I was afraid that you would be one of those airheaded girls who give the female population a bad reputation." She smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily. "The name's Diana Gemini!"

I smiled back and we all told her our names.

"Hey! If you're just going to stand there and talk all day, at least move so others can eat!" a very angry voice sounded behind us.

I turned around to see and angry line.

I blushed a little. "Sorry about that!"

The four us moved up, garbbed a few items, and quickly paid for it.

Isa, Freya, and I started walking back to our table. Remembering Diana, I turned around and asked her if she wanted to join us.

"Really? Thanks!" Then she frowned slightly. "Would you guys mind if I brought my brother? He's very wierd and annoying, but I promised mum that I would keep an eye on him."

Isa, who had two younger brothers and a sister of her own, nodded understandingly. "Yeah of course you can. We'll be over there." She pointed to our spot and we split up.

"Well, she was nice." Isa said as we sat down. "Although, I've never seen her face before until now."

I nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." Freya murmured. "She looks kind of familiar. I'm pretty sure I've seen her face before, I just can't recall where."

I pondered for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it, that name "Diana Gemini" does seem familiar."

Isa looked from me to Freya and shrugged. "Neither her face nor her name ring any bells for me."

Before we could try to deduce Diana's name, she came back with a boy who was, like, her polar opposite.

"Girls, this is my younger twin brother Paul. Paul, meet Sera, Isa, and Freya." She said before sitting down in her chair.

"Hi! Thanks for letting us sit hear. We're new hear." He said.

Paul was tall, like basketball tall, had a runner's body, and was a beautiful golden brown complexion. He had bright blonde hair and golden eyes. He practically radiated sex.

I, very rudely I might add, gaped like a fish as I looked from Diana to Paul and back again. Yeah, I knew about fraternal twins and how they weren't exactly alike, but these guys were completely different from each other.

"You guys are probably wondering how we're related, hmm?" Diana asked.

"Uhh, yeah..." Isa muttered.

Diana shrugged and said casually. "I had a disease that forced me to take a certain type of drug. Unfortunately the drug destroyed most of my pigments, thus leaving me like this. And because I took it when I was younger, it stunted my growth."

We were silent. Her gaze bored into all three of us as if daring us to make a wrong move.

I cleared my throat rather uncomfotably. "Oh. Well that sucks." Probably not the best thing to say, but it seemed to do the trick. Her icy glare morphed into a warm smile.

"Yeah, but I'm alive aren't I?"

"Or are you?" Isa asked with mock skepticality.

Diana rolled her eyes while her brother outright laughed.

"Oh ha! You shoul be a comedian with lines like those. I think I look cool though!"

"I think you look awesome! You can wear anything and still look fabulous!" Isa gushed.

"I guess... I wish I were taller though. Then peple wouldn't think Paul is older than me!"

Freya made a sound of agreement. "I know exactly how you feel! People swear that my twin, Fred, is older than me, but he's not! They're always like, 'Fred you have to watch out for your little sister, make sure no man hurts her' and I'm like 'Bitch, please! I'm older than him and if you think I can't hold my own against a perv, you Have another thing coming!'"

"Exactly! I may be small, but I've been taking kendo, tae kwon do, and karate since I was five! They should be worrying about the victims that are stupid enough to mess with me!"

"Yes! Thank you! That's exactly how I feel!"

They continued to talk, so Isa and I chatted with Paul. We found out that the twins moved here over the summer, actually a few blocks away from mine, and used to go to a small school called New Rome Jr. High. We ended up telling jokes and swapping funny stories.

All in all it was a good lunch. Unfortunately the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" I asked.

The took out their phones and got to the school map. Seriously. How come I was, like, the only one to not have known that? These kids didn't even go here and they knew about the app thing!

"Well," Diana said. "I have Algebra with Mr. Rodriguez, Speech with Miss Grace and English with... ."

"Wait, did you say Alge' with Mr. Rodriguez? That's my next class!" Freya said, a huge smile on her face.

"Really? That's great! Let's go." They heade down the hall to their next class leaving the four of us.

"Wow. Not even a goodbye? Great sister I have." Paul chuckled softly. "Do any of you guys have English, Gen. Science, or band next?"

"Is English fifth period?" Isa asked.

"Yes."

"Mr. Jackson."

"Yep!"

"That's where I'm heading to now!"

"Well in that case," he stuck out his arm like a gentleman would. "Shall we go together?"

Isa giggled and loopd her arm with hi. "Why of course my good sir. Thank you for asking."

"Thank you for agreeing, milady. Now let us be off!" and off they went.

Great friends I have, eh? Sighing I walked to my next period class, Home Ec., and hoped I would meet someone I knew or could get to know there.

I found the room no problem, thankfully it was close to the Caf'.

Looking around the room I was pleasantly surprised to see Tia and Demi there. They hadn't notice me, yet, or anyone for that matter. They were ding what lovey couples did best and stare into each other's eyes all googly eyed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'm a romantic, but even I have to admit that that's just ridiculous. I walked over to their table and plopped myself down next to Tia. They didn't even flinch. I cleared my throat and they still didn't budge. I was about to move on to plan C, when our teacher came running in. She was of average hieght and she had honey-brown hair, caramel colored skin, and warm brown colored eyes. She had on a simple strapless dress and flip-flops with flower decorations. Her long, slightly wavy hair was pulled back using a pink bandana. She looked to be fresh out of college, she couldn't have been older than 25.

She dropped her tote bag onto her desk and turned around to look at us. Demi and Tia finally stopped their staring, but they still hadn't seen me yet.

"Hello class." Our teacher said, her voice soft and motherly. "I am Mrs. Di Angelo. For those of you who don't know, the science teacher, Mr. Di Angelo, is my husband and him and his sister may come down to this room once in a while, so don't be surprised if you see them down hear!"

She clapped and walked over to the board. She wrote on it "First Assignment" and underlined it.

Slight groans could be heard across the room.

Mrs. Di Angelo just laughed. "Oh how the sounds of displeasure from students remind me of the good ol' days." she sighed contentedly. "Now I know you guys are probably ready to drop this class already. I mean, how dare I? This is Home Ec., not math or science. Why do we have to do an assignment?"

She paused slightly and then smiled. "Well, this class assignment is going to be easy. So easy my three year old could do it!" She continued to write on the board. "I want you, on a piece of paper, to write down your name, age, two things you like, one thing you don't, and something others might not know about you or something you think is interesting about youself."

When she moved away from the boad I saw she had jotted down the instructions.

"If you do this and take it seriously, tyou'll start the year with a 100. So get started on that and while you guys are writing, I'm going to be organizing some stuff. If you need paer you can find them on the window sill. Same thing applies for pencils or any other item you may need. First let me take attendence."

I zoned out slightly, thinking about what I sshould right. The name and age was easy, as wel as my two likes and one dislike. It was the interesting part that had me thinking. Yeah I realized that I could just jot anything down, but I wanted my interesting fact to be unique.

"Erm, Sera Olympian?"

I raised my hand and said, "Here."

Tia and Demi turned in their seats and finally acknowledged me.

"Tia Olympian?"

"Here." She answered without looking. "How long have you've been here?"

"Long enough to see you guys practically rape each other with your eyes." I said nonchalantly.

A slight blush covered the girl's pale faces, but Tia just rolled her eyes at me before taking out her notebook and pen and beginning today's assignment.

I got up and got a piece of paper and a pencil. Retuning to my seat, I sat down and began to work.

Just as I finished, Mrs. Di Angelo said that our time was up and that now we had to present our work.

"Who would like to go up first?" She asked. Of course, nobody raised their hand.

After a few awkward-filled seconds went by Tia, bless her heart, volunteered.

Standing up, she spoke in a clear voice, "Hello, my name is Tia Demanovich. I am 16-years-old and I hate any form of abuse, especially the ones between friends. I don't understand how punching your best friend is a show of love? That saying that goes 'we hurt the one we love' is probably the worse saying their is! How could you qualify beating someone up as love?!" She glared furiously at her paper. I gulped becauSe it was extremely rare that Tia would let her self get this angry. "There is no such thing as love through volence! NOTHING!" She said the last part so forcefully that a lot of us jumped in fear.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and continued. "Sorry about that. I really don't like violence. Anyway, I love my family and my girlfriend, Demi. As for something interesting and unknown? I have been on three different cooking shows for teens and I have won three gold medals for best home cooked soup, bread, and brownies. I plan to enter another food competition this year by cooking an original meal by scratch." She sat down and the class politely applauded. They had gotten over their initial scare.

"Well that was, erm, very nice." Mrs. Di Angelo mumbled. "I see you haven't changed much."

Tia nodded her head in agreement and smiled.

"Excellent!" She clapped and then asked, "Who would like to go next?"

"Meh. Might as well." Demi said, rising from her seat

"Ah! I see you're back a third year as well! This is good, very good!" Mrs. Di Angelo beamed. "Go on Demi."

Demi offered her a smile, before turning back to her paper. "'Ellur. My name's Demi Du Mort." This got everyone's attention. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ah'm Hayden's li'le sistur. I know we dun't look or sound alike, but 'e's my brothur." Now everyone was excited. They were probably thinking up ways to use Demi to get close to Hayden. "Anyway, Ah'm sixteen-'ears-ol' and Ah 'ave an eight-'ear-ol' sistur. Ah like farmin' and cereal, 'specially 'Oney Nut Cheerios." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she read the next line. "Ah dun't like to use the word 'ate, but Ah really dun't like Lazy people. Or people who use othurs to get ther way." She paused and glared slightly at the students. They shifted a little in their seats and looked everywhere, but at Demi.

She stopped glaring and finished off her paper. "Mah family owns a farm out in ol' Virginia an' e'ry summur, Ah like to take mah li'le sistur and work on it. It may seem Borin', but ther be many benefits. You make yer own food, so it's all organic an' 'ealthy, plus the field work stre'ens yer muscles."

She sat down and everyone clapped, albeit timidly.

"You, also haven't changed much." Our teacher said with a twinkle in her eye. "Okay, who's next?"

I, reluctantly, raised my hand.

"Alright," She pasued looking at her list of students. "Sera" I nodded. "Thank you for volunteering."

I nodded and stood. Tia and Demi gave me an encouraging smile.

"Hi. My name is Sera Demanovich." I said quitely. I took a deep breath and continued in a slightly louder voice. "I am 14-years-old and the younger sister of Tia." I nodded towards her before going on. "I hate divorces, but I love weddings and children. I have been designing dresses since I was ten and I hope that this class will help me reach my dream of actually making dresses." I finally finished and quickly sat down.

More clapping. Tia gave me a thumbs up.

"You like designing dresses, hmm? Have you any designs on you now?" Mrs. Di Angelo walked over to me.

Now, normally, I don't go showing people I just met my drawings, but she reminded me of my mother. She looked nothing like her, but her eyes were soft and full of curiosity, like when my mom would look at my drawings and asked me what I drew.

"Oh my gods! These designs are beautfiul!" She gushed. I blinked in surprise. Apparently my hands had gotten tired of waiting for my decision and decided to make the choice for me.

"Erm, thanks." I mumbled, feeling my face burn slightly.

"You know," she whispered, getting down to my level. "I have extra fabric in the back for kidds, like you, wo might go to the above and beond. Wait after class and we'll dscuss this more."

All I could do was nod. I stared after her in awe as she decided on the next person to read what they've written. I looked at Hestia just in time to see her pass a note to me.

_She asked you to stay behind didn't she?_ It said

I narrowed my eyes slightly. _Yeah,_ I wrote,_ what of it?_

She read the message and smiled. _Nothing. Just that you're going to pass this class with flying colors._

I blinked. _What do you mean?_ I wrote back to her. She read it, gave me that infuriating smile that only experienced older siblings can give, ad crumpled the note up.

I sent her another note and recieved the same reply. After the third time, I huffed in defeat and leaned back.

The class went on without a hitch. There weren't any cute boys, but what did I expect? This is Home Ecs., not Mechanics or something.

Finally, the bell rang signalling that fifth period was over. I stayed seated and waited for the class to empty.

"So, Sera," Mrs. Di Angelo said. "Have you ever made a dress before? Or worked with a needle and thread?"

"Yes. I made and sold some shirts, hats, and scarves over the summer." I replied. The job was actually how I was able to get enough money to by my own iPhone.

"Ah, Great!" She smiled. "So have yo ever made a dress?"

"Uhh... Not exactly. I tried, but I failed miserably." I admitted. You'd think making a dress would be easy, but it's rather difficult.

"Hmm, I see. Well," She clapped her hands exictedly. "I have a brillian idea! _If_ I teach you how to make a dress, _then_ you could bring your desings to life." She paused for a second, her eyebrows furrowing. Then she groaned. "For the love of-! I've been hanging out with my husband way too often. Did I seriously just make a hypothesis?"

"Yeah... You kind of did."

She face-palmed. "Oy vey. You know what? It doesn't matter! What matters is your thoughts on my idea."

I pondered the idea. "Let's say I agree, would I still have to do the other assignments and projects? Will I have to do this after school? Do you have all the supplies I need or would I have to bring or buy my own? What kind of fabric options do you have? Will this count as part of my grade or maybe as extra credit?"

She chuckled. "Yes you would have to do the assignments, it's a requirement, but you don't have to do the profects. Instead, you can use that time to work on your creations. You can work on this anytime you want. I'm pretty sure I gave your sister two sets of spare keys to this room and all of the cabinets and drawers, so you could maybe ask her to give you one of them. I would like to say I have the supplies you need, but I honestly don't know . We can use the next few days to see where we stand with what we do or don't have. I have to warn you though, the school considers this class to be a "minority", so I don't have a large budget. If we are missing some supplies I'll try to buy as much as I can, but, and I hate to say this, you might have to find or buy some of your own supplies. I honestly don't know what we have. I do know that we have the usual solid colors and thousands of two-color-schemed patterns, as well as gradients. Now as for your grade," She paused and seemed to be think about it. "What I would most likely do is grade you by your progress. I don't know how yet, but maybe something like, twice a month I would check up on you. This will definitely count as a grade and maybe, just maybe, we could contribute it as your final." She shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll think about it. We have 179 more days to think about it.?

She inhaled sharply and let it out in a loud huff. "Does that work with you and answer your questions?"

I nodded and beamed. I just met this teacher, but I could already tell how awesome she was going to be.

"Good! Anymore questions?"

"Uhh, well... How come Tia has a set of keys?" I know this had nothing to do with me, but I was curious. I'e never heard of teachers giving their student spare keys to their rooms. Shouldn't they be wary that their students might ruin their classroom or something?

"Ah, yes! You'll find that, in this school, every teacher will have at least one kid who they trust wso much and who have so much potental that they honor them with a key. Tia got this key when she was a freshman, although it was about halfway through the second semester that I gave it to her." She chuckled again. "If she hadn't been so shy I probably would've given it to her sooner, but alas, it didn't happen. Oh well, I'm glad she did get it at least. Her talent shouldn't be wasted! Just like yours shouldn't!"

"Do you know any other students who have been given keys?"

"Oh yea! There's a boy by the name of Deon who was given access to the theater. Phoesha McLean has direct assess to the cosmetology room. Oh, and Demi's older brother, Hayden, and his friends has access to the music rooms and auditorium. There are many more, but I have a feeling you're just doing this in hoped of missing your next class." She didn't look mad, just amused. "Thought you could pull one over my head, did you? To be completely honest, you probably would've, but let's pretend that I'm not getting old and gullible! Here, let me write you out a pass. Where are you headed?"

I mirrored her broad smile and told her.

"Ugh. You're going to history next? No wonder you wanted to stay behind. History was never my subject and I used to do everything I could to skip that class and when I had to do homework or take the tests I would BS my way through them. It was pure luck that I passed that class with a C." She looked me in the eye and said. "Here's some advice. Make up songs or acronyms. It may sound stupid, but it actually works. Oh, and pay attention, of course! You can't really make up any songs if you don't know what you're supposed to be singing about." She winked at me and handed me the late pass. "Well, it's been nice talking with you. Now get on to class! You have Ms. Clio so you should be good for the year! She loves making up songs and rhymes for her class!"

I gathered my belongings and waved goodbye to her. Taking out my phone, I walked to Histrory with a smile on my face.

By the time I arrived to the class, there was about half an hour left.

"Uhh... Hello." I mumbled. Ms. Clio looked at me and then smiled softy.

"You must be Sera. Go on have a seat. I'll let you off the hook for the first week of school only." She turned away from me and continued speaking about what to expect for the year.

I raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to a girl with dark brown hair and amethyst colored eyes.

She turned to me and smiled."Hello, Sera. My names Frigga. Frigga Mater."

I retuned the smile. "Hello Frigga. How are you?"

"I'm good! Nice job, btw, getting here late!"

I blushed and gave a sheepish grin. "It's not like I tried to."

She laughed quietly. "I know, don't you worry. I was just teasng!"

Our conversation was cut short by an angry, accented hiss from behind us. "Can you please shut up! I'm trying to listen to the teacher!"

I looked behind me and saw a girl wtih black hair tied in a loose ponytail and startling gray eyes behind wire-framed glasses. She was dressed all prim and proper, her back was perfectly straight and, on her desk, she had a huge zip-binder attached to a single strap. It was open and had all these pouches that were labeled as well as sheet protectors and tab dividers. Litlle Miss Prim & Proper indeed.

"Oh put a sock in it Minnie!" Frigga sneered.

She, Minnie, bristled and whispered harshly, "My name is not Minnie! It's Minerva! Minerva Wiseowl, if you want the full name."

Frigga rolled her eyes. "I know your name Minnie Wise-ass!"

She glared viciously at Frigga. "First of all, don't call me that. Second, you shouldn't curse! It diminshes your brain's capability of retaining information on vocabulary. Thirdly, I was talking to Sera. She doesn't know my name."

Frigga scoffed. "Whatever." then under her breath. "Damn wise-ass. Nobody likes you."

She turned around fully in her seat leaving me to deal with Minerva.

She looked at me with mild interest, as if I were just a measly little frog on a dissection table. I turned back around. There was something wierd about this girl. I mentally shrugged it off and the class went on.

The bell rang and Frigga shot up and grabbed my wrist. I barely had time to grab my notebook and pen, before she managed to drag me away.

When we were in the hallway Frigga finally stopped pulling me and we walked at a normal pace.

"Where are you gong next?" She asked me.

"English with Mr. Jackson."

"Ah! Good! That's where I'm headed. We can chat on the way there."

We pulled out our phones and started walking.

"I feel that I should apologize about Minnie. Gods know she won't do it."

"I'm not sure I understand..."

She sighed. "She's an exchange student from London, although she lived most of her life in Greece. She was the top of her class with an IQ to match Steve Hawkings. Unfortunately, because of this, she's very prideful and enjoys putting people down intellectually. My family deicided that they were going to be her foster parents for the time she's here, which was cool at first, but that didn't work out fully..."

"I see..."

We started talking about little stuff until we got to the classroom.

When we entered the class was full. Every single seat was filled and some kids were sitting on the floor.

"Holy crap..." I muttered.

I walked over to an empty spot and sat on the floor. Frigga, who was wearing a skirt, sat on the desk next to me. Shewas sitting with her legs opened, and I could see

"Umm, hello?" The boy occupying the seat said."I'm sitting here."

"Yes, but I'm wearing a skirt and I'd rather not have anyone getting a glimpse of what's underneath." She replied sweetly.

"Yeah, so me getting an eyeful i okay?"

"Oh come off it! It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

"Don't remind me. 'Twere awful days, those were."

Frigga slapped him, but it was in a playful matter. "Hey, Sera, meet Odis. Odis, this is Sera."

Odis smid at me and his gray eyes sparkled. "Hey sup."

I gave a [pathetic] little wave and smiled in return.

"Me and Odis have been friends since we were born. We had those kind of parents who weren't afraid to let us bathe together as babes."

I nodded in I looked at Odis and said. "I know naught how you survived the experience."

He laughed and we fist bumped. Frigga huffed at us, but she couldn't hide the smile she was sporting.

The door opened and in came a rather small man. He was wearing a suit, but it was disheveled. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face. He had jet-black hair that went about an inch past his shoulders and he was tanned. From where I sat, I wagered that he was about a couple inches taller than me, but man was he skinny! A twig has more meat on its bones than he does!

He scribbled on the board, saying what he was writing a loud. "Mr. Jackson's 9th grade Applied English. Welcome freshmen..."

I raised an eyebrow. He actually said "dot dot dot"...

He finally turned around and I was met with the biggest and most beautiful sets of eyes ever. They were the color of the sea on a beautiful summer day. With his big eyes, disheveled appearance, and that sweet dimpled smile, I decided that this was a joke and that he was actually a student. No way anyone who looked that uber-kawaii could be a teacher.

I looked at Frigga and Odis. "Is he for real?"

Odis raised an eyebrow. "Well I see him and you see him and the whole class sees him, so I can only hope he's real. Otherwise we may have an issue..."

Frigga rolled her eyes. "Yes that guy is our teacher. Percy Jackson, age 22, fresh from Goode University and ready to teach for the first time. He's 5'7", weighs 130 pounds, and has jet-black hair, and color changing eyes that depend on his mood."

"Uhhh... What in the-? How did you-? Why do you-?"

She waved me off and shrugged nonchalantly. "My parents work on the school board. They tend to leave their papers and whatnot lying around where we, that is me and my siblings, can see them, so we tend to know this kind of stuff before others."

"Well, OK then..." I still was a bit dubious. He definitely didn't look the part.

I looked back to Mr. Jackson and saw that his face was scrunched in thought. He was surveying the room, as if he just now realized the ratio of students to chairs.

"Crap..." I heard him mutter. "How did I end up with so many students on my first day?" He sighed and looked down. His eyes widened slightly and a soft blush dusted is cheeks as he realized how unkempt he looked. He smoothed his shirt and straightened his tie. He went through his bag and brought out a hair tie. He pulled his hair back and reached for the tie, but he knocked it off the table, as well as his bag. The kids laughed at him and I saw his face burn bright red.

Getting up to help him, I glared at my classmates and walked over to Mr. Jackson. He looked up and I smiled softly at him; he was adorable!

"Hah! Thanks." He said. "Typical of me, though, to make an utter fool of myself the first day of a new job."

I giggled. "It's alright. It's just a little slip up."

He beamed at me and bent down to grab the last few items. It was then that the door opened and the figure that came through it stopped and stared Mr. Jackson down. Or, more specifically, his ass.

I immediately recognized the guy as being Thane Levesque. He raised an eyebrow and let out a low whistle.

Mr. Jackson shot up and whirled around. Thane had turned towards the class with a pokerface.

"Pretty big class, hm." He calmly said. I smirked. Pretty nice save.

"Umm, yeah. Umm..." Mr. Jackson looked flustered, but managed to clear his throat, bringing the class' attention to him. "This is the final period of the day and I highly doubt that you guys aren't going to listen to anything I say, so do... whatever."

Everyone went about their own business and I went back to Frigga and Odis.

"Holy crap, Sera! Did Thane really just whistle at our teacher?!" Frigga grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "Did he?!"

"Why yes. Yes he did!" I looked at Thane from the corner of my eye and saw that he had taken a spot on the teacher's desk and was talking to him. "He played it off well though."

Odis was rubbing his chin in mock thought. "I should get him to teach me to do that... Do you know how many things I could get away with?"

Frigga ignored him and mused out loud. "I wonder why he's here... He's, like, a senior."

I shrugged. "I know nothing."

She pouted and narrowed her eyes at Thane. "I'm going to find out." She made to get up, but Odis held her down.

"Now Friggs, don't go butting into other people's business. If you wait, maybe you'll find out without having to pry."

"The keyword in that sentence being "maybe!" I also might not!"

"The keyword in that sentence being "might." Don't do it. You'll only end up making things worse." They gave each other micro-glares.

After a few awkward moments, that is awkward for me, Frigga finally pulled away and huffed. "Fine. I won't pry. At least not yet..."

Odis sighed. "Just try to leave him alone for a month."

"A week." Frigga countered.

"Three weeks."

"One and a half weeks."

"If you do it for two and a half weeks, I'll also take you out to see that stupid movie you wanted to see."

"Take me out for dinner afterwards and you got yourself a deal!" Frigga stuck out her hand and Odis took it.

"... You guys are such weirdos." I muttered, a small smile playing on my face.

Odis gave me a lopsided grin. "Takes one to know one."

"I am not weird!" Frigga exclaimed in mock anger. "It's because of this," She gestured at Odis, who pouted. "That people think me a weirdo."

"No... I think it's you that makes him look like a weirdo." I said with a small smirk.

Odis gave out a small chuckle and high-fived me. "Yeah! Team Odis FTW!"

I giggled. We kept bantering and teasing each other until the bell rang. As I left I looked back to see that Thane was still talking with Mr. Jackson. I don't know what they were talking about, but, judging be our teacher's beaming smile and Thane's barely there smile, that they seemed to be enjoying the conversation. I smiled and covertly snapped a picture.

"Come on, Sera! Life awaits us!" Frigga exclaimed dramatically, throwing an arm out to emphasize. Odis winced at her loud voice and said something. Whatever it was cause him to get a slap on the arm from Frigga.

I smiled and skipped over to them.

"Hey, would you guys like to meet my friends?" I asked them, pocketing my phone.

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Frigga said. "Lead away!"

So with Frigga and Odis, who had no choice in the matter, in tow, I went to find my friends.

* * *

**Ugh! Fail ending is fail. Sorry for those who were waiting for this... I was procrastinating. *sheepishly grins* Now we have a lot of new characters introduced in the story! Huzzah! I won't be giving a lot of information for most of them, though, until they are truly introduced. So without further ado!**

Miss Chase- Annabeth Chase. She teaches Algebra 1 & 2 and Pre-Algebra B.

Señor Valdez- Leo Valdez. He teaches Spanish 1, 2, & 5.

Mr. di Angelo- Nico di Angelo. He teaches Applied Science and Chemistry 1 & 2. Yes I made him extremely sexy and awesome. If you don't like it, oh well!

Coach Rodriguez- Clarisse la Rue. Yes, she is married to Chris in this story. She is also the wrestling, basketball, Track & Field, and softball coach.

Coach Zhang- Frank Zhang. No he won't be going out with Hazel. He is also the Archery instructor.

Mr. Rodriguez- Chris... He teaches Applied Science and Biology 1 & 2.

Mr. Kane- Carter Kane... I don't think this could be considered a crossover since he'll only be mentioned in passing every once in a while and he'll only have minor parts when he is in a scene. Yes Katie will be involved, slightly. No there will not be any of the Cahills involved with this. This is all mythology and mythology only.

Diana Gemini- Artemis. Diana is her Roman name and Gemini is the Greco-Roman zodiac symbol that symbolizes twins. She will always be the silvery essence of the moon in my mind, hence her silvery appearance. I won't reveal too much about her because her, as well as Paul's, past is supposed to be a mystery. All you need to know is that she will not, I repeat NOT, be a) a sexist feminist or b) dating anyone.

Paul Gemini- Apollo. Why is he not Fred? It's because I had thought of his human form and name WAY before I discovered the epicness that is Rick Riordan. Like hell am I going to change the name because Ricky made it and what not. Besides... Fred is Freyr aka Freya's brother.

Mrs. Di Angelo- Katie Gardner. That's right! Katie and Nico are married in this story. If you don't like it, oh well. I love Katico and I think Tratie is just randomly stupid. No offense to anyone who likes it. I'm not saying y'all are stupid, I'm saying that I think that the pairing is stupid.

Miss Clio- One of the nine muses. She is the muse of history.

Frigga "Friggs"- Frigga. She is the queen of the Aesir from Norse mythology. In mythology she is the level-headed goddess of love, marriage, and destiny. She can also see the future (I tried to show that through her vast knowledge of everyone in the building. Throughout the story, she'll seem to know more about the people then they themselves). Now I have her as a kind of snobbish sounding person, who knows all, but isn't a know it all because... I can... Actually, it's because, in my head-canon, Frigga would be used to be considered the wise queen of Asgard, and, like with most people who are wise and powerful, she gets slightly egotistical. Don't you guys worry though. She won't act snobby for the whole story. This is more of a front she puts on with new people until she gets to know them properly. Once she feels comfortable enough her whole attitude will change.

Odis- Odin. I... have no idea why he is here... He wasn't supposed to show up until later, but he decided that he was going to make an appearance now... Oh well. Yeah I have him as a goofball because of the show found on Nickelodeon. They portray him as a king who likes to have fun, which makes sense, despite the fact that he is actually a very serious person, but I like the Nickelodeon version better.

Minerva Wiseowl- Athena... No me gusta Athena. Odio Athena. Odio su muy mucho... Yeah, so she's a snobby bitch that no one likes and is going to be getting a lot of hatred thrown towards her. As much as I'd like to keep her this way, I'm going to need her to change, so, she won't be staying bitchy for too long.

Mr. Jackson- Percy Jackson. Yep, he be the love interest of Thane. Why? Because I fell head over heels in love with them as couple... How I got those two together, I may never know... But I love them almost as much as I love Haseidon and I LOVE Haseidon! So, if you don't like *shrugs* oh well. This isn;t going to change.

**Next chapter will be in Thane's point of view, so stay tuned. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
